


Omega sings the blues

by GreenGardenFairy



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Alpha Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Alpha Suh Youngho | Johnny, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Future, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Female alpha Johnny, M/M, Mentions of drugging, Mild Smut, Mpreg, Omega Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Omega Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Omegaverse, Other, Post-Break Up, Ten is having a very bad night, Threats of Coercion, True Mates, my take on the omegaverse trope
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:33:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28857390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenGardenFairy/pseuds/GreenGardenFairy
Summary: Ten is on his own again after almost a decade with his boyfriend. Who would have imagined an alpha-hating omega like Doyoung would find his true mate? But Ten is happy for his ex lover and Jaehyun, really.But its awkward still living together, and Doyoung always watches him like a hawk, looking for signs that Ten isn't as happy for them as he says. Its grating on Ten's last nerve.Ten will just go on this date with one of Jaehyun's friends and show Doyoung that he's fine. Because he's fine, ok?
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Comments: 20
Kudos: 54





	1. Dating in the modern age

**Author's Note:**

> After lurking around here forever I just had to write my own take on the omegaverse story. I hope you enjoy! Thanks for reading!

Ten walked into the small night spot, letting the heavy stained-glass door shut behind him and close out the heat and the static hum of the city. The indoor air felt too cold and he held back a shiver. He smoothed the fine hairs on his forearms as they bristled at the change in temperature. 

As always, the majority of the customers were women. Some wore elaborate hats, showing them to be newly come from the Island. A few diners glanced up as Ten entered, eyes sharp and considering, their gazes raking him as if they were hungry and he was a well-dressed piece of meat. It took only a second for those eyes to land on the choker he wore on his slender neck. With expressions ranging from disappointment to disinterest, the gazers turned back to their companions. 

Ten was more amused than offended. This was a woman’s bar, and he didn’t blame them for mistaking an omega male for a small alpha female. He got them excited for a moment, but he wasn’t what they were looking for.

“Ah, Tenny!” The tall alpha behind the bar grinned when she saw him, tossing her head so her blond hair flipped behind her shoulder. She was busy at the taps, filling some tall glasses with bubbly amber liquid. “Sit down, I’ll be with you in a moment.” 

With an answering grin, Ten occupied an empty bar chair, tucking his feet up on the rungs. He leaned his face against his hand, watching the alpha deftly pour and shake a set of green cocktails, long fingered hands strong and graceful. 

The bartender put all the drinks on a server’s tray, wiped her hands on a towel and sauntered over. She wore the same uniform as the rest of the wait staff, white button up shirt and slim black pants, but she still drew every eye in the place. Half the omegas here probably frequented just to get a chance to look at her.

Johnny’s was a small place, but that just meant it was always packed. Not only did it have authentic food from the Island, but the atmosphere was so welcoming and comfortable. All the decor in the restaurant/bar was expensive, but understatedly so; the leather that covered the chairs was butter-soft, and all the bar fixtures gleamed a burnished bronze. Real gaslights burned brightly in wall sconces, softening everything and giving the room a nostalgic feel. The tables were wood, the bar burnished mahogany, and there were purple flowers in the short, round vases that perfumed the air with sweet scent. A woman played a stringed instrument in the corner, the sound of the music mellow and relaxing.

“Hey, babe.” The bartender leaned a hip against the bar and raked her hand through her blond hair, pushing it back as she looked down at Ten with a sultry smile. “I haven’t seen you in a while.”

“Hi, Johnny.” Ten couldn’t help leaking pheremones when he smelled Johnny’s delicious scent. He relaxed with a dopey smile. “I’m glad to be back.”

Johnny was always intense; when you had her attention, you felt like the most special person on the planet. “Oh, look at you. You look gorgeous. Dressed up, hair done, glitter on your eyelids. Is this all for me?” she purred as her deep blue eyes dropped, shamelessly tracing his form. 

“Got a date, actually.” Ten grimaced, remembering why he came. “I need liquid courage, so please pour me something.” 

“A date?” Johnny showed her surprise before schooling her features. After all, she was a pro. “What do you want to drink, honey?” 

“Oh, you know what I like,” Ten gave her an exaggerated leer.

Johnny laughed and reached for a glass. “I’ve missed you, sexy boy. You don’t come to see me nearly often enough.”

“I was here last week, wasn’t I?” Ten feigned offense, pouting. 

“No, its been almost a month,” Johnny corrected, but gently. 

“Oh.” Ten’s surprise made him falter. Had it really been that long? What had he been doing then? Well obviously not seeing his friends. Working himself to exhaustion so he could sleep. He had been doing that.

Collecting himself, Ten smoothed out his frown. He shook a finger at the alpha. “Ah. You might say you miss me, but I know you’re busy enough, with more girlfriends than you can handle.”

Johnny winked and smiled. “I handle them just fine. Do I look bothered?”

Ten laughed, taking the pink concoction she handed to him. “Not at all.”

“Listen to me, my friend, and I will impart to you my wisdom. I’ve found the perfect balance for happy life,” She leaned against the bar, gazing at him amusedly. “I don’t date young omegas anymore. They may be beautiful and sexy but they are possessive and jealous. Always calling me, wanting to know what I’m doing, who I’m with, demanding my time, crying, showing up on my doorstep.” She shook her head decisively. “No. Older women are stable, they have their own families, jobs, kids, money - they just want a nice alpha for some nice fun.”

“And you will be that alpha for them?” Ten giggled, sipping his drink. 

Johnny put a hand to her heart. “I’m making so many lives better.”

“Wow, you saint.”

“I cant help that I’m so generous.” Johnny smirked wickedly, and Ten didn’t imagine the sigh of longing coming in soft chorus from the tables behind him. The alpha paid no attention, folding her arms and gazing down at Ten. “But enough about me. Who the hell are you dating?”

“Oh, just some beta.” Ten was dismissive. He stirred the cocktail, ice cubes clinking against the crystal. “He is a friend of Jaehyun’s and he asked me out to some gala. Its not that I really want to go, or date this guy. But Doyoung is worried that I’m lonely, so.” He shrugged.

“Ah.” Johnny stepped back to let another bartender grab some of the glasses in front of her; the woman was hardly as tall as her shoulder, typical omega size. Johnny leaned forward again when the woman left, lowering her voice for Ten’s ears only. “So you’re going out to make Doyoung happy?”

Ten shrugged. “Just to get him off my back. You know how Doyoung is.”

Johnny snorted. “I know how he is about you.”

Ten sent the alpha a cutting glance. “Well, not anymore. He has Jaehyun now.”

“Yeah. I still wonder how that ever happened. I never met an omega that hated alphas as much as that guy. I thought I wouldn’t live to see another day when I grabbed your butt at that party.” Johnny huffed a laugh and rubbed her chin at the memory. “I was so young and foolish. Ah, my poor, beautiful face. He a has wicked uppercut.”

“At least you learned there are some butts you shouldn’t grab. Even you, every omega’s fantasy.” Ten’s eyes twinkled at his friend, remembering when Doyoung had laid Johnny out in the middle of the dance floor. Surprisingly enough, the young model never held a grudge over it. 

The altercation happened at the first formal event thrown by DOT, Ten and Doyoung’s small ad agency. They’d just finished with an international ad campaign for a perfume, which was more successful than they had ever dared to hope. Johnny hadn’t been famous yet, and that campaign was the real spark that ignited her career. DOT achieved success more slowly, but they continued to expand and get bigger and bigger accounts. DOT had a spread in a recent article about the top ten Omega-owned businesses in Spaceport. The agency now occupied an entire floor of the Tower, the tallest building in the city. 

Ten’s expression softened. “Doyoung doesn't hate alphas, per se. But he manages our accounts, and you know how that is. He constantly has to deal with pushy, arrogant and selfish alphas. Even ones who think that he’ll be willing to do some sexual favors to land new business. The bigger the account, the more disgusting they behave. Somebody actually tried to drug Doyoung at a business meeting.” Ten bit his lip, slim fingers gripping the stem of his cocktail glass. “That’s why we hired Jaehyun in the first place, you know? He needed an assistant, a reliable alpha partner.”

“And they ended up being fated mates. What are the chances.” Johnny’s expression was rueful.

“Yeah,” Ten agreed with a sigh, taking a long sip of his drink, trying to fight the melancholy that was trying to creep into his mind again. “I won’t say its not weird. We might have talked about it a few times, what if my fated mate found me, but Doyoung never even entertained the idea that his would pop up.” Ten forced a grin. “But Jaehyun is great. He’s so gentle and funny, and gorgeous too. He’s the type of alpha Doyoung really deserves. I’m really happy for him. But Doyoung won’t believe it, and he’s getting completely domineering over my life right now.”

Johnny looked amused. “He’s always been bossy.”

“He’s worried if I work too long, if I don’t sleep enough, if I eat or not, if I don’t go out, if I go out too much. He’s always looking for signs that I’m lonely or unhappy.”

“Sounds like he feels guilty.”

“Probably, but its coming out in the most annoying way. Its like - I can’t feel anything, because it will upset him.”

“Ah,” Johnny raised an eyebrow, sympathetic. “You two really love each other.”

“Loved.” Ten corrected, steeling himself against the ache in his chest. He wasn’t going to feel that - he was fine. “He’s got Jaehyun now, and I’m going on a date. So.”

Johnny let it drop. “Who is this new man then?”

“He’s an actor. I don’t know much about him, except that he’s handsome, polite, and a beta. He’s Jaehyun’s friend, and we had lunch together one time.” Ten shrugged, rolling his eyes a little. “When I say handsome, I mean it. He’s crash into a wall cause you’re staring handsome. Scratch him because he doesn’t seem real handsome.”

“Nice. And where are you going?” Johnny looked interested.

“Some gala for his latest movie. The producer is throwing a big party at the Bor Grande.”

“Hmm. Well, word of advice - watch your drinks.” Johnny wasn’t joking, her face unwontedly serious. “The entertainment world is one of the last places where male alphas can really flex their power. The big guys walk over the little guys in boots with nail studs, and the little guys get up bloody and throw themselves on the ground so the big guys can do it again. If the bosses want something, they get it, and nobody dares to complain.” Johnny’s eyes darkened. “Believe me. I woke up after a similar shindig in bed with three other people, with no memory of how I got there. Pissed me off, because I like to remember the kinky shit that I do.”

Ten narrowed his dark eyes, pretty and feline with a thin trace of charcoal. “Yes, mom. I’m not going to drink anything but bottled water.”

“Well, its worth saying.” Johnny slid her hand over Ten’s smaller one before picking it up playfully, knitting their fingers together. “Why don’t you cancel and let me take you out? I’m better than some random beta, even if he is handsome. I could really entertain you, darling, in the best possible way. You know I’ve always thought you were beautiful.” She lifted Ten’s hand and pressed it to her cheek, gazing at him with deep midnight eyes.

Staring back at Johnny, Ten was so, so tempted. He wanted to melt into her hand. He hadn’t realized how starved he was for simple touch and attention. And of course Johnny was a famous beauty, potent and charming, with the androgynous sex appeal alpha females all seemed to possess plus her own smoldering brand of sensuality. Ten couldn’t help but admire her height, her broad shoulders and her lean muscled frame. He knew that whatever happened with Johnny, he would enjoy it immensely. And he trusted her completely, without reservation. 

But Ten’s heart was torn to shreds right now, and he wasn’t going to hurt it more with a one night stand with somebody he could actually fall for. Johnny was gorgeous, easygoing and fun. She wouldn’t be overbearing and possessive like a alpha male, but she was not monogamous, not in any sense. Most alpha females weren’t - a need for variety was something bred into them, a yearning that was hard to resist. The saying was, it was easier for a alpha male to share his omega than an alpha female to stick to one. Ten didn’t fancy being part of the Johnny harem. Something like that would only hurt him in the end.

Regretfully, Ten pulled his hand away. His skin felt cold. “I thought you swore off young omegas. Its a bad idea anyway, you’d knock me up and you can’t afford the child support.”

Johnny rested her head on her hand, elbow propped on the bar. Her face was close enough that Ten could see the individual lashes around her midnight eyes. “There’s always an exception for you, and there is nothing to worry about.” She smirked. “I’m quite rich, in case you didn’t know. Contrary to the rumors I didn’t spent all my money on drugs and erotic VR. I’m proud to say I’ve never missed a payment for any of the kids.”

“How many is it now?” Ten’s mouth quirked. “Twelve? I feel like I’m buying birthday gifts every month.”

“Six. Cana is fourteen already.” Johnny was completely unashamed. “But the moms are all women, so all the kids are girls. I love them a lot, don’t get me wrong! But I’ve always thought it would be nice to have a boy too.” The ex model smiled, but her eyes were dreamy. “A tiny thing like you, you’d look gorgeous pregnant. You’d be all round and glowing, with plump cheeks, so soft and cuddly…”

Ten sputtered a laugh into his hand, feeling a warmth on his cheeks. “Wow, you never give up.”

“You’ll give in eventually.” Johnny sent Ten a smoldering look, her delicious-smelling apha scent curling around them. “You won’t regret it when you do. But until then -” She grinned cheerfully, straightening up. “Another drink for the road?”

After one more at Johnny’s, Ten felt more optimistic. He took the trolley to the wealthy district located further away from the spaceport proper. It was a short walk and a few steps to enter the lobby of the Bor Grand. It wasn’t the biggest hotel in the city, but it was arguably the most luxurious. It had a three story indoor waterfall in the lobby, complete with crystal flowers growing from the pond beneath. Ten watched some tourists take photos in front of the feature as he waited. 

Ten hadn’t dressed for attention, even though Oliver had urged him to wear something pretty. The young actor would have to be content with his black leather pants, paired with a black silk shirt that flowed around his body like water. HIs only extravagance were his earrings. His first black diamond had been a gift from Doyoung, who said the brilliant dark gems sparkled just like his eyes; he always wore them now, mixed with platinum hoops and tiny black studs. His other extravagance was his choker. It emphasized the graceful curve of his long neck, supple black leather contrasting with his pale skin. The collar looked ornamental but wasn’t, with thin steel plates hidden inside the leather. The ornate platinum lock looked like fine jewelery, but it concealed tiny electronics and could only be opened by each other’s voice. Doyoung had one too.

Doyoung hadn’t asked for his to be opened yet, but Ten expected it would be soon. 

Ten tried not to think about it. It hurt too much.

Oliver arrived only a few minutes later, catching as many eyes as the waterfall as he strode across the lobby. He wore a gray suit with a mostly transparent white shirt, thin enough to show the pink of his skin, but he held himself like a prince. His brown hair was a bit shaggy, almost touching his shoulders, and it softened the sharpness of his angular features. He had the kind of looks that were currently popular, tall and slim but broad shouldered, masculine but with a touch of delicacy. He flashed a smile as he approached. “You look great.” The beta’s gaze traveled over him approvingly. “Lets go in.”

Ten hadn’t been on a date in a decade, but he had agreed to go to the party with Oliver. First, Ten agreed because it would get him out of Doyoung’s orbit and the other omega could concentrate on his own life instead of constantly worrying over Ten’s. Secondly, Oliver was very handsome and charming. It was hard to tell him no. Third, he was a beta and as such, not much of a threat to Ten’s body or heart. No scent, no problems. 

Ten would show Doyoung he was getting on with his life already. He was fine.

They showed their invitations to the private security people at the door, and received small clip-on badges that allowed them to enter and exit at will. The ballroom was huge, with a live DJ spinning by the dance floor, even though nobody had the courage to dance just yet. Huge chandeliers dripped crystal, throwing lights in the whole spectrum of colors, and blue floor lights lit the edges of the room. Ice sculptures glowed on pedestals, and sweet treats and chocolates rested on tinsel decorated tables in beds of snow. Bouquets of flowers covered with blue glitter and blue lights decorated the small tables. Clearly the theme was winter wonderland. Ten thought they could have done a little better, but maybe he was just spoiled by Johnny’s. The alpha’s bar was all substance, while this party was flashy and over the top, all show.

Waitstaff carried trays of hors d'oeuvres and glasses of champagne amongst the guests. Oliver smiled as they mingled, returning greetings from his colleagues, and introducing Ten as they went from group to group. Ten shook the soft hands of beautifully dressed people, feeling like a shadow amongst so many brightly colored flowers. He fielded the prying questions about relationship status with dismissive change of subject before his date could be embarrassed. He also ignored the leers from the ruder type of alpha, the kind didn’t care he was accompanied because Oliver was a beta and to them, betas didn’t matter. There were many exclamations such as “such a handsome beta” and “where did you find such a beautiful omega?” but comments like that were commonplace and couldn’t be considered rude, even when they were uttered with a tinge of jealously. Oliver flushed with pleasure at the compliments, standing a little straighter as he smiled to acknowledge them.

“Thank you, thank you. He’s so gorgeous, right? I’m so happy he came with me.” The actor beamed.

They sat down for a while when someone got up with a microphone to make a short speech, but after that they were up again, Oliver working the room for all he was worth.

Eventually, they reached the bar on the far wall where there were far less people. Oliver went off to the powder room, leaving Ten to sit on the barstool to wait. .

“Can I get you something?” The bartender asked, his eyes very obviously dipping to Ten’s choker before he looked back up. 

“Bottle of water. Make sure the seal’s intact.” 

“Certainly.” The bartender’s mouth twitched. From amusement? Annoyance? Ten didn’t know. He put the intact water bottle on the bar next to Ten. He drank half the bottle, adams apple pressing against his collar as he gulped. He wouldn’t drink any more of it once it left his hand..

A woman slid into the stool next to him, a white silk dress hanging loose on her broad shoulders, accentuating her caramel skin. “Water bottle, seal intact,” She ordered in a rich contralto, then gazed over Ten with a knowing look as she saw what he held in his hand. Curly brown hair was piled messily on her head, with strands loosening to trail along her neck. The style looked effortless, but it had probably taken hours. “Look at you.” Her lips curved into a lovely smile. “I guess you are also old enough to know better, though you look as young and beautiful as me.”

Ten returned the smile coyly. “It would be my pleasure to be as beautiful as you.”

The woman took the bottle from the bartender, continuing to gaze curiously at Ten. “I think I’ve seen you before. Are you an actor? A model?”

“No, I own an advertising firm with my partner.” Ten fished in his pocket and handed her a card. “We work with a lot of models. Or you may have seen us in that article they did about omega businesses?”

“Oh, that’s itI My girlfriend was featured, too. She owns a ferry business.” The alpha woman looked at him with increased interest. “What are you doing here?”

“Ah, just as a date.”

“Mmm.” The alpha woman gazed thoughtfully out into the crowd. “Thats interesting. It looks like everyone who isn’t mated or committed brought a male omega as a date tonight. It could be a coincidence.” She arched an eyebrow. “Or maybe they are trying to please a certain someone by filling a party with the type of person he likes?” She rose from the stool with a smirk. “Nice to meet you. I hope you have fun.”

“You, too.” Ten watched her go, feeling a faint unease coiling in his stomach. She moved with an easy, pantherish grace, lean muscles in her legs even more defined due to the white high heel sandals she wore. Alpha women were the rarest secondary sex, but most were like that; leaner and taller than omegas or beta women, angular and androgynous rather than soft and rounded. With typically feminine affectations such as long hair and female dress, most of them were very beautiful. It was no surprise to see quite a few of them in the rarified crowd of actors and models.

Oliver returned with two drinks, both the same, blue martinis in crystal glasses. He pushed one into Ten’s hand with a smile, and took a long sip of his. “Try it! Its really good.”

“No, thanks. You can have it.” Ten placed the drink on the bar, meeting Oliver’s eyes to see a flash of something dark.

“Oh, you are hurting my feelings! I ordered this especially for you,” the actor complained. “Try it! Take a little sip.”

“Sorry, Oliver. I never drink cocktails at parties. That’s a good way to end up tied down in somebody’s basement.” Ten didn’t smile, because it wasn’t really a joke.

“Wow, okay. You think quite a lot of yourself, don’t you?” There was an edge of mockery in the actor’s tone.

The comment was meant to shame him, but Ten answered truthfully. “Of course. I’m the only me I have.”

Ten made no move to take the drink that was set beside him and Oliver shot him a disappointed look. The actor’s nervous hands tapped at the bar as he scanned the crowd as if he was looking for someone. He picked up the martini he had brought for himself and downed it, wiping his mouth with a cocktail napkin as he huffed through the taste of pure alcohol. “Lets meet the Director.” There was a subtle nuance in Oliver’s voice. Director was a title with a capital letter, and was spoken with deference and a little fear.

Moving out into the large room, Ten could smell the scent-masking fragrance pouring down from the large fans overhead. All the better businesses provided neutralizers; in polite society, where people had to mingle, it was almost a necessity. The chemicals made the air smell fresh and clean, pleasant to Ten’s nose. He rested his hand lightly on Oliver’s arm, feeling the eyes on them, smug and jealous and curious, as they went to wait in a line to speak to the personage.

Ten heard a lot of self-conscious giggling from the omegas in the line ahead of him, but his view was blocked by the taller heads. After a bit of a wait it was their turn, and Ten found himself facing a heavyset alpha, near fifty or just past, wearing an expensive suit. There was a thick gold chain around his neck, and a single gold hoop in one ear. His soft fleshy jowls were in direct contrast to his eyes, which were hard like agates.

“Oliver, I’m so glad to see my up and coming star looking so handsome,” The director chuckled, his predatory eyes sweeping the beta actor before stopping on Ten. “And who is this beauty?”

“This is Ten,” Oliver introduced eagerly, his hand pressing into Ten’s back from behind, as if urging him to step closer to the older man. 

Ten silently resisted the pressure, but there was no way to avoid the Director’s hand stretched out for a handshake. The Director practically crushed his fingers in a tight grip. 

“Very nice, Oliver. This one is a rare and beautiful gem, even among so many sparkling jewels. He needs no adornment to be breathtaking.” The alpha brought Ten’s hand up, ostentatiously sniffing at his wrist. “Smells so delicious.”

“Let go, please.” Ten spoke coldly, rosy mouth set small. “I didn’t give you permission to scent me.”

“Ten!” Oliver rebuked, horrified.

Chuckling low in his throat, the Director released Ten, but his gaze stayed fixed to his face. “Interesting, interesting. You may go enjoy the party.”

“Thank you,” Oliver was now oozing politeness, and practically pulled Ten out of there. Once they were far enough away, he whirled around to glare at the omega. “What the hell were you doing? How could you be so rude to the Director?” He stepped into Ten’s space, looming over him threateningly.

“I didn’t do anything wrong.” Ten snapped back, not letting the beta intimidate him.

“That was the Director. You should feel privileged to even get his attention. God, you are such an arrogant omega.” The beta’s nostrils flared in aggravation. “So full of yourself.”

Ten’s eyes widened at the other man’s words. His blood buzzed with irritation working its way up to anger. “Are you for real? What does that guy being a director have to do with my rights not to be scented without my permission?”

Oliver put on a smile that didn’t reach his eyes, nodding to an acquaintance passing by. The smile faded when he gazed disdainfully back at Ten. “Oh, I get it now. You’re one of those omegas.”

“What do you mean by that?” Ten snapped back.

“That you think you’re too good to give the proper respect to your betters.”

“That alpha is not my better.” Ten couldn’t believe what was coming out of Oliver’s mouth.

“No wonder you’re available, with that attitude.” The actor huffed, pretty mouth twisted in a sneer.

There was a bitter taste on Ten’s tongue, and a clenched and familiar frustration wanting to burst out of his chest. He had a strong eeling of deja vu. Oliver was just like the kind of people he dated in university. This was why it was so easy to give up dating to start his business. He opened his mouth to tell the actor what an asshole he was, but he let it snap shut again without saying anything.

Why bother? These attitudes about male omegas were entrenched in some people, and nothing he said would change anything. An omega who demanded respect, who didn’t let himself be used and treated like an object, was “full of himself” and a “bitch”. He’d struggled with his self esteem for just this reason, when he presented and long after. Back then it seemed the only way to please others was to let them hurt him, to treat him as lesser. 

He didn’t suffer from confusion over that anymore. It wasn’t only because he was a business owner and had earned some respect due to the trappings of wealth. Almost a decade of living with Doyoung had helped him learn to love and respect himself. This idiot didn’t deserve his attention.

“Coming here was a big mistake. I’m going home.” Shaking his head, Ten turned to leave. 

He was honestly shocked when the other man grabbed his wrist and spun him back around by force, pulling him closer. Oliver was stronger than he looked, his grip not even loosening when Ten tugged back. 

“What the- let go!”

“No, wait.” The actor’s face morphed in front of Ten’s eyes into an expression of contrition. “I’m sorry, okay? I am being an asshole, I know, but I can’t piss off the Director. Its career suicide. I’d never get another acting gig in this town. Please, just help me a little? I’m on edge, I apologize. I’ll be nice. Just - be cool?” The wheedling tone in his voice and his puppy dog smile made him appear to be sincere. The punishing squeeze of his hand said otherwise.

Ten smiled back through gritted teeth, heart beating faster as he felt more and more uncomfortable. “I’m cool. Let go of me.” 

People walked around them, chatting, sipping drinks. An obviously inebriated omega staggered in an alphas hold, giggling, pink shirt slipping down to show his pale neck and collarbone. Nobody paid attention to the two of them, standing still in the sea of motion, eyes locked. Ten knew he was emitting distressed pheremones, but due to the neutrailzers in the air nobody could smell it except possibly Oliver.

Oliver loosened his grip, then removed his hand one finger at a time. When he was free Ten took a large step back, rubbing the reddened skin of his wrist. That was going to bruise for sure. His eyes narrowed as he glared at the actor, who was still trying to look apologetic.

“Um- ahem?” 

Ten and Oliver’s heads both swiveled to see a tall, thin man observing them. He was wearing an expensive striped suit, and had a narrow frame, so Ten surmised he was a beta.

“Oh, Mister Han!” Oliver was suddenly all smiles, exuding a charming glow as he reached out to shake the man’s hand. “How nice to see you. Are you enjoying the event? Please meet Ten.”

Ten had no reason to do anything other than shake hands. “Its lovely to meet you.”

The man’s eyes lingered on Ten for a moment before he smiled and turned back to Oliver. “The Director is having a little private party, in a more intimate setting. He’d love for you to attend. The Director wants to chat with your pretty omega - make sure he accompanies you, or else the Director will be really disappointed. You know what I mean.”

Oliver looked like a cat who’d just caught a mouse, while all of the alarms in Ten’s head starting blaring. “Oh, we will be there.” The actor fawned. “We feel so privileged to be invited.”

“The party is through the door at the back of the ballroom, marked with a number 2.” Mister Han winked at Ten. “The director has prepared all sorts of fun, anything that you might want, legal and illegal. Enjoy.”

When Mister Han sauntered off, Oliver’s expression became jubilant. He almost jumped up and down. He did pump his fist. “Yes! I knew I would get an invite this time!” He grinned at Ten. “You’re going to love this. I’ve heard the director’s private parties are amazing! People that are invited to his parties - they are IN in, you know?” Before Ten could get away, Oliver flung one long arm over his shoulder and pulled him close, fingers digging into his deltoid muscle. “C'mon babe, lets get a drink to celebrate,” he exclaimed, guiding Ten toward the bar.

Ten was never more aware that he barely came up to the beta’s chin, and the man probably outweighed him by sixty pounds or more. When they reached the bar and the man’s hold relaxed, he dug an elbow in his side and squirmed away. He was steaming mad. He’d never been this disregarded in his life. “You get a drink. I’m going home.”

The beta’s hands slammed on the bar on either side of him, trapping him. Ten was already starting to hate that handsome face and handsome smile. “Nope, you can’t do that. You heard Mister Han, didn’t you? I can’t go to the party without you, so you are going with me. You’ll be nice to the Director for me. And I’ll be nice to you. You know what that means.” His smile became a leer. “Lots of pretty gifts for my special omega.”

“I don’t need your gifts,” Ten shouted, tired of even attempting to be polite with this asshole. “Get away from me!” His shove didn’t move Oliver very much. The beta only gripped the bar tighter.

The alpha on the closest barstool watched them with dilated pupils, but made no move to help Ten. The bartender quickly walked away.

Oliver smirked. “This is how its going to be, omega. You’ll walk in there with me nicely, or I’ll throw you over my shoulder and take you in there by force. The music is loud and everyone in here is high as fuck. If they see you kicking and screaming they will just think we’re doing a kinky roleplay.”

“You’re crazy,” Ten’s breath was coming fast. This wasn’t happening. This was ridiculous! “Why the fuck didn’t you hire a prostitute if you wanted somebody to pay your way into that party? I’m not interested, you bastard!”

Oliver sneered back at him. “Because you are the Director’s ideal type. God knows why the fat bastard wants something like you and not a nice beta woman, but whatever. I don’t think he’d even mind if I delivered you gagged and tied up.”

Ten’s eyes widened even more.

Thinking he had the omega properly cowed, Oliver turned on his charm again. “Come on, baby, its not that hard. I’m sure you’d love some attention from the director. Once you get close and smell those alpha pheremones you’ll be a goner anyhow.” Oliver laughed. “And I’ll make it worth your while, I’ll buy you anything that you want.”

Ten wanted to gag at the actor’s words. He was so angry that this was happening to him - after all this time, when he was grown, it was still like this. He wanted to lay this bastard out, but he knew he wasn’t physically able. Well - if it couldn’t be done with strength, there were other ways. 

Ten hated to resort to it. He shouldn’t have to.. 

Ten relaxed. “Ah. I see how it is.” He patted the beta on his chest, and gave him a vulpine smile. “You’re going to make it worth my time?”

“Yeah, you know I will.” his white-knuckled grip on the bar relaxed as well. 

Ten flittered his eyelashes. “Yeah? I’m not so sure. Prove it. Buy me a Xio fur coat.”

Oliver’s mouth twitched in a smug grin. “Sure. I’ll buy you the prettiest fur coat.”

“Um - now.” Ten directed. “Who knows where you’ll go after I do my part.” 

Looking a little sour, the actor pulled out his mobile, essentially releasing Ten from his entrapment. They both looked at the shopping app and Ten pointed to a full-length coat. “That one.”

“That’s too expensive,” Oliver objected. 

Ten scoffed inside his head. This dickhead would cancel the transaction as soon as he got the chance - he wasn’t the headliner he pretended to be. “If you want me to cooperate, you’ll buy it.” 

“Fine.” The actor grumbled. “Put in your address.”

Ten put in an address, then handed the device back, watching the beta push the buy button. He crossed his arms. “Good. We have a deal. You did your part, and now I’ll do mine. I’ll go to the washroom now.”

“What for?” Oliver was suspicious.

“Preparation. Duh. What, you never fucked an omega?” Ten gave him a supercilious smile

Oliver’s face contorted in disgust. “Hell, no. I’ll let you go to the bathroom, if you give me your mobile.” 

“I don’t have one.” Ten yelped when Oliver groped his butt and ran his hands over his chest, trying to find the mobile. The alpha on the barstool drooled happily, watching. “Back off, you freak! I don’t have one! There’s nowhere to put a mobile in pants this tight!”

Oliver sneered. "Wow. For an omega that thinks he's so smart, you're pretty fucking dumb, aren't you? But ok." The beta escorted him through the crowd to the omega’s restroom, keeping a hand on his back. The exit was tantalizingly close, only a short distance from the restroom door, but the double doors were closed and a private security man was standing there. Ten felt a frisson of cold run down his spine. He was sure if he tried to get out of that door, the man would just hand him back to Oliver.

The beta looked like he might actually follow Ten inside, but a tall alpha waiting by the doorway of the restroom gave him a glower, keeping him in place.

“I”ll be waiting right here,” Oliver promised, staring Ten in the face. Maybe he could read the omega’s mind, because he added, “If you try to run, you’re going over my shoulder.”

“Got it.” 

The minute Ten got inside, he hurried to the last stall and locked himself in. Someone was retching in one of the stalls. He felt his own stomach go queasy and tried to ignore it.

Trying not to fumble, he slid a tiny earpiece attachment from the platinum lock on his choker and placed it in his ear. He’d never been more grateful for Doyoung’s tech addiction. His boyfriend had bought these ridiculously expensive omega collars for the two of them after the drugging attempt; Ten hadn’t said anything about the price tag, since it made his boyfriend feel like he was protecting both of them. 

He pressed his thumb on the lock. The mobile could be initiated this way, or with a voice command if he was unable to touch it. “Call Jeno.” He muttered.

He barely heard the tinny dials over the loud beats of his own heartbeat thumping in his ears. He gasped with relief when a voice answered, “Hello, Ten?”

“Jeno, I’ve got a story for you that you will not believe. Meet me at the same coffeeshop in twenty minutes.”

“Are you serious?” The boy sounded excited.

“I’m dead serious. If I don’t show up there, come to the Bor Grand. In the big ballroom, behind door number 2 and bring the cops. OK?”

“What the hell is going on?”

“No time. Bye. Command End call.” Ten barely caught his breath before rushing on. He didn’t know how much time Oliver would give him. “Command New call. Front Desk Bor Grande Hotel.”

“Bor Grande, can I help you?” a pleasant female voice answered.

“Yes. I need security in the omega restroom in your Blue ballroom. I am being coerced and imprisoned by a beta that is preventing me from leaving the premises. I have just contacted Lee Jeno who is a reporter for the Spaceport Chronicle. If I don’t meet him in twenty minutes he is coming to find me with the police. If you want to stay out of the news for promoting omega abuse and trafficking you’d better send someone to get me out of here. My name is Ten Lee, I am wearing black and I’m in the last stall. The beta that is doing this is named Oliver Gent, he is wearing a gray suit and he is standing at the bathroom doorway.”

“I’m sending a team right now. We do not support omega coercion or trafficking in any form, please be assured, sir.” The voice spoke, further away so Ten couldn’t make out the words, then she was back on the line. “Two of our personnel are on their way.”

Ten sat in the bathroom stall, listening to toilets flush and clutching his knees. He tried to grapple with rising anxiety as it seemed to be taking forever. Were they coming?

Suddenly he heard the sound of males arguing, loud enough for him to hear in his stall, but not distinct enough for him to make out the words. A few seconds later, an unfamiliar deep voice called clearly, “Mr. Lee?”

He practically jumped off his perch on the toilet, the stall door slamming as he lurched into the main part of the bathroom. A middle aged, bulky alpha was standing just inside the entrance, wearing a white shirt with the hotel logo. The man had a mic in his ear, and looked like a professional. “Are you all right, Mr. Lee?” he asked Ten.

“I’m all right.” Ten told him, but he felt suddenly lightheaded. He clutched the sink counter in one hand. It seemed to be hard to catch his breath. “Is that beta still at the door?”

“My colleague has escorted him away. He isn’t going to bother you again. The front desk has prepared a car for you, and I will take you there immediately. In a situation like this, it is advisable for you to go right now rather than linger around waiting for a cab or public transport.”

“I agree,” Ten said fervently. He caught a glance of his own reflection as he let go of the counter. He looked tiny compared to the alpha, all pale skin and big eyes, like a scared kid. He stared, unable to recognize that expression on his face.

The alpha smiled a little, crows feet forming beside his eyes. He held out a hand. “Lets get you out of here, son.” 

The security man placed his hand on Ten’s shoulder and walked him briskly out of the bathroom to the ballroom exit. Ten looked around suspiciously, but Oliver was nowhere to be seen. His relief was almost dizzying.

They walked past the private security man at the exit, so easily. He watched noncommittally, not moving from his post. On the other side of the ballroom doors was a wide carpeted hallway. Ten had to stretch his short legs to keep up to the larger alpha’s strides. 

Down a short flight of stairs they entered the extravagant lobby, with people coming and going, and polite staff there to assist at every turn. The doorman let them out, into the night, and each step down to the road sent a jolt through Ten’s body. The car was waiting at the curb, a driverless vehicle trimmed in the hotel colors of white and blue.

His escort opened the door for him. “No charge for the car. We’re sorry for your trouble tonight,”

“Thank you.” Ten managed, no care for his dignity as he scrambled in.

The man shut the door after him, and Ten feverishly locked the doors and locked the doors again, just to be sure. 

“Its my pleasure to serve you today, dear guest,” the car’s computer spoke in a mellow voice. “What is your destination?”

Ten told the car the address of the coffeeshop.

“Do you require music, video, or conversation during our trip?” The car enquired.

“No,” Ten replied. The security officer lifted a hand to Ten as the egg-shaped car smoothly merged into the late night traffic.

Ten sat stiffly in the faux leather seats, still wary and clutching the door handle, even as he watched the hotel grow smaller in the back seat window. When it disappeared from his vision Ten let out a whoosh of breath and slumped back into the seats. His beating heart calmed, and his breathing eased as he realized he was out of there. 

Soon he’d be at the coffeeshop with Jeno.


	2. Coffee Plots

The luminous egg-shaped car sped lightly over the magnetic city streets, floating a few inches above the pavement as it propelled itself forward. Ten sat stiffly in the comfortable seat, watching intently to make sure the car took the correct turns to get to his destination. After his experience with that bastard beta, he didn’t trust anything, not even a self driving car. He relaxed a little bit when he was sure they were going in the right direction. The streets became more crowded as he drew closer to the spaceport. Lights smeared across the car windows, a moving kaleidoscope of colors as they passed by holograms advertising shops and restaurants.

The car pulled street-side and stopped. “You have reached your destination. Thank you for choosing the Bor Grande.” It told him, in that mellow computer voice.

Ten didn’t say anything, just got out of the car to the sidewalk and slammed the door shut. It wasn’t the hotel’s fault that they hosted a party for a pervert, but Ten couldn’t help but feel disgusted even hearing the name of the place.

Ten glanced up at the hologram of the coffeeshop. It showed a red cup, orbited by four planets of different colors. Underneath it said, **Drinktime** , _a constellation of beverages_. The language of the tagline changed every few seconds.

Ten had laughed out loud the first time he’d seen that sign. That had been in the winter, and he’d clung tight to Doyoung’s side as the winds whipped at their long coats and chilled their cheeks. “Wow, _Drinktime._ I wonder what creative mind thought of that.”

Doyoung just snorted a laugh. He tossed his head to flip his dark hair out of his eyes. “Want to offer our services for some rebranding?”

“Ah, I don’t think they can afford it,” Ten had smirked back. “Lets try the coffee.”

Now Ten stood in the cloying heat of summer, feeling the stickiness as soon as he got out of the hotel car. The automated vehicle pulled away as soon as he shut the door. It slid back into the street traffic that never seemed to slow, the low background hum of the cars so ubiquitous that most people didn’t even hear it anymore.

Ten pushed the cafe door open, taking a deep breath of the redolent air. 

Jeno was sitting at a table close to the door, and he hopped up nervously when Ten appeared. His hair was short and dark, and looked a little bit ruffled, as if he hadn’t had time to brush it. He was boyishly handsome in his casual clothes, but his eyes were worried. “Oh my god, I’m so glad you’re here,” He reached forward to grasp Ten’s hand warmly in his larger ones. “I was gonna call the cops in a minute!”

Ten felt the tight coil of anxiety inside him ease. He held the boy's hands tightly, the grip balm for his wounded nerves.. “Jeno. Its good to see you.” He couldn’t express how much he meant it. Until he saw his friend, he wasn’t even aware of how vulnerable he felt. “How are you?”

“Me? I’m fine. You’re the one I’m concerned about.” Jeno’s brows knit as he frowned. “Lets sit down and have something to drink. You can tell me what’s going on with you? I’ve never hear you sound like that.” 

“Okay, okay.” Ten let Jeno’s hands go and sank down in the chair on the other side of the table. The low murmur of voices was normal, comforting. He rubbed his forehead, trying to get at the ache that was starting to build behind his eyes. “I’m sorry to worry you. I couldn’t think of anything else to do.”

Jeno quickly punched in their order. “I got you an Americano and some chocolate cake.”

Ten couldn’t help smiling. “You still remember what I like?”

“Sure I do. When I was your intern you made me get you coffee and cake every day. Do you think I would forget so quickly?” Jeno smiled back, gentle.

“Ah, I was so mean to you, wasn’t I?” Ten teased. He couldn’t forget the bright-eyed and eager boy that showed up to the casual workplace in his best suit. His cheeks had gone so pink, it had been adorable. Ten couldn’t help but to take the young alpha under his wing. “I always let you get cake for yourself too. But I guess it wasn’t enough, you left me to go into journalism.”

“Mmm-hmm.” The Jeno of today was tall, sharp jawed and sharp eyed, though he still retained that young boy’s sweetness in his smiles. “Its a good thing, isn't it? If I still worked for you it would be hard to be friends in the same way. And you wouldn’t have someone that worked for the Chronicle to call when you’re in trouble.”

Ten let his smile slip. “Yeah. Let me tell you what happened to me tonight.” He recounted the whole saga, from the beginning of the night, to being chosen for the Director’s private party, to Oliver’s attempts to coerce him to attend said party. “The director picked what omegas he wanted, like some old king choosing from his harem. I think all of them were drugged out of their minds as well. Some of the omegas were puking in toilets and others could hardly walk. I wouldn’t take a drink from Oliver or I would have been in the same situation.” Ten held back a shiver. 

Even with the neutralizers, the scent of sharp and protective mint filled the air. Jeno was gazing at Ten with his Jaw clenched. “Dammit, Ten! Are you sure you’re okay?”

“I’m okay. But I’m worried about everyone else at that party. These bastards shouldn’t be able to get away with that.”

Jeno took out his mobile, fingers flying. “Is this him?” Jeno asked, showing Ten the screen. “I looked up the director of Oliver’s last movie.” 

It was the man Ten met that night. It showed him in a tuxedo, smiling for the camera, all heavy jaws and dark gimlet eyes. Underneath, the photo was captioned _director Rainey Lim_. “Yeah, that is the guy.”

“This guy has produced and directed a lot of high-grossing films.” Jeno scanned the guy’s bio. “I would love to expose a sick shit like that. If I could get enough information it would fuck him up good.”

“That’s what I want.” 

An automated trolley whirred to their table. Ten removed the drinks and the plated slices of cake from the shiny metal surface while Jeno was absorbed on his phone. 

The coffee smelled so good, rich and aromatic. Ten lifted the cup to his lips, but he just couldn’t bring himself to take a sip. He knew the drinks were made by robots but his sudden surge of anxiety made it impossible. He put the cup back down on its saucer, troubled.

Jeno looked up, mouth set in a determined line. “How do I get into the party?”

Ten clipped the small badge off the neckline of his shirt and handed it to Jeno. “Here’s your entry. They will let you in if you have this.”

Jeno raised his eyebrows, looking at the badge. He turned it to face Ten. “Only one problem. This says _Omega_.”

“It does?” Annoyed, Ten snatched it back, glaring at the small letters he hadn’t noticed before. “Those bastards! Figures. Okay then, we will make you smell like an omega.” He stood up. “It doesn’t have to be much, the place is pumped full of neutralizers. Come with me to the restroom.” He held out an imperious hand.

Jeno held back a little, reluctant, cheeks pinking with embarrassment. “Uh...?”

Ten giggled at the look on his face, so reminiscent of Jeno’s younger self. “I’m not going to scent you. I know your preferences don’t run to my type, and I don’t want Jaemin to kill me. We’re going to exchange clothes. They’d never let you in with what you’re wearing anyway.”

“I think wearing those pants will kill _me_.” Jeno complained, but there was an excited light in his eye. “Okay, lets do it.” He gripped Ten’s hand, taking the lead. They left the coffees and cakes abandoned on the table.

They emerged from the restroom a few moments later. Ten’s black silk shirt strained a little at Jeno’s chest and shoulders, and the leather pants were truly sinfully tight on the alpha. Jeno wouldn’t wear Ten’s shoes, since they were too small and hurt his feet too much. He looked a little unusual wearing his black sandals - but the odd foot gear made the shortness of the pants look intentional. He was sleek and patherish, lean muscles on display in the clinging clothing. Definitely sexy. 

Ten still wore his fancy black leather boots inlaid with black studs, looking ridiculous paired with Jeno’s casual gray shirt and tan cargo shorts. The clothing smelled nicely of mint, with just a hint of Jaemin’s smoky scent. 

“I’m gonna have to suck in my stomach the whole time,” Jeno complained, trying to stick a finger into the pants’ tight waistband.

“Ha, you don’t have a stomach.” Ten poked him in his muscular flank. “You’ve come a long way from that skinny little college kid you used to be. Now let me fix your hair.” 

“Yes. boss.” Jeno bent a little and Ten ran his fingers through the dark strands, smoothing the hair gently until it looked perfect. 

“Okay, you look good.”

“I ordered a car. Lets go out.” 

Ten pondered the difference with Jeno’s hand on his back instead of Oliver’s. One hand was calming, protective and supportive. The other was controlling, oppressive and intolerable. He might have stood a little closer to Jeno than he had to as they waited at the streetside for the car to arrive.

The night sky flooded with light as a bass thrumming sound vibrated through the atmosphere. Ten plugged his ears and watched the holograms pale as the streets kindled with the amber light flooding down from overhead. This was a hazard of being so close to spaceport; the big ships coming in burned through the atmosphere, and it was like daylight for a few minutes as they came down to land. Everyone who lived here had blackout shades a half inch thick.

When the sound faded, Ten glanced over at his friend. “Do you have a plan? Do you know what you’re going to do?”

Jeno glanced back with a confident smile. “Don’t worry about me. I know how to investigate a story.”

“Be careful though. I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“Nobody is going to hurt me. And they won’t get away with hurting you.”

Ten frowned. “I’m not hurt, though. Just angry.”

Two blue single-rider cars pulled up at the curbside. Jeno walked up to the first one and scanned his thumbprint. The door popped open, and he glanced back at Ten. “This one is for you. I want make sure you go straight home, and you get there safely.” 

The thought of going home gave Ten a different kind of discomfort, but he obediently entered the car and let Jeno provide his address to the computer. “Thanks.”

“Don’t worry. They’ll be sorry they messed with you,” Jeno promised before slamming the car door shut.

The car took Ten in a loop around the spaceport and further out, opposite in direction from the hotel. It stopped in front of a high rise building. Ten got out into the sweltering heat again, hurrying into the lobby of the apartment building. 

“Hi Ten,” The doorman greeted. Human attendants were considered a luxury, but Ten had always enjoyed being greeted by a real person when he came back home. 

“Hi, Theo.” Ten nodded shortly and hurried over to the lift. He didn't’ feel like answering any questions about how his night had been or what he was up to. He just wanted to get home.

The lift had a glass wall. Ten watched the city take shape underneath him as he rose up, a dark flower blooming with veins of twinkling color running through its sprawling petals. Dangerous and beautiful. Somehow, he still loved it.

His apartment was only a few floors from the top of the high-rise. It had been an expensive investment when he and Doyoung had first moved in, but the corner layout was so nice that they couldn’t pass it up. They were successful enough that they could afford something better now, but they had been happy with the place and didn’t see any reason to move. 

“Unlock,” Ten said quietly at the door. The security system recognized his voice and his command, and the door opened noiselessly. He heard some music and sounds from the front room and figured that Doyoung and Jaehyun were home. Ten began taking off his boots in the shadowy foyer as the door snicked closed behind him. 

Jaehyun spoke up, voice loud enough to be heard over whatever the two were watching. “I know I need to be patient, but its hard. I’ve given him plenty of time.”

Ten picked up his boots and padded forward as Doyoung replied, “Rushing him isn’t the answer, though.”

The two were sitting in the couch, facing a movie playing on the screen but not paying attention to it, both facing away from where Ten appeared from the hallway. It appeared that Jaehyun had his arm around Doyoung’s shoulders, and the omega was leaning against him. They had their feet propped up on the ottoman and some drinks on the side table. The thick blinds on the glass windows were closed, shutting the city out. The room was scented with rose and sandalwood, pleasantly harmonious. Ten pretended not to mind.

He meant to just sneak along the wall, go past the kitchen to his own bedroom. He’d reached the kitchen door when Jaehyun’s next words made him stiffen and stop.

“But I’m tired of waiting for him to move. Its annoying.” There was a whiny tone to the alpha’s voice. “We need to say something.”

“Pfft.” Doyoung’s tone was contemptous. “He’ll catch on eventually. If he wasn’t so stupid, he would have moved a long time ago. He just can’t tolerate change, even though staying where he’s at makes things difficult. Theres an obvious solution but you can’t expect him to do the obvious thing. Thats too easy.”

Jaehyun chuckled. “I can’t believe you put up with him for so long. I wouldn’t have the patience.”

Doyoung laughed too. “I know, I’m a saint, right?” 

Ten turned around. He felt like his heart was exploding, dripping fiery pieces of itself inside his chest, covering up the small sane voice that said this had to be a misunderstanding. Doyoung loved him, right?

His hands shook as anger flared through his body, spewing chemicals that sparked and caught fire. Ten wasn’t an angry person. He hated its destructiveness, its intensity. But he couldn't stop himself from taking one of his boots and throwing it as hard as he could at the delicate screen.

Glass cracked and toppled. Both heads whirled to stare at him like he was a destructive ghost that had just appeared to haunt them.

“Is this how you do things? You talk about me behind my back?” Ten’s voice rose in pitch as he shouted at them. “Go fuck yourself, Doyoung! This place is half mine. If you’re so hot to be alone with your alpha _you_ move out!”

Jaehyun sat like he was frozen, mouth half open. Doyoung had no such problems. He umped to his feet and stalked aggressively around the couch, a frown marring his narrow, aesthetic face. “What the hell do you think you’re doing? For fuck’s sakes, sneaking around and listening to conversations? Destroying things?” Doyoung stabbed a finger toward the broken screen. His shirt was pulled half out of his pants, so one side hung low on his hip, and his usually neat dark hair was down on his forehead, messy. “I thought you were a little bit better than this.” The tall omega’s dark eyes glinted with anger.

“If you wanted me to move out that bad, you should have said something. I wasn’t trying to stand in your way! I told you a month ago that we could change our living arrangements and you’re the one who didn’t want to! I can’t believe you’d talk about me like that.” Ten was having a hard time catching his breath. Tears were forming in his eyes. He swiped at them furiously.

Doyoung rolled his eyes. “What did I do? Have a conversation in my own home? Spare me your drama.”

“You are talking about me behind my back. You are talking like you hate me!” Ten shouted back, voice strained to keep it from quivering.

“I’m not going to defend myself to you! You don’t even understand what you heard. You’re acting like a kid, throwing a damn tantrum.” He glared down at Ten, mouth pulled tight. “Are you becoming an irrational omega bitch?”

Jaehyun spoke cautiously. “Lets take it easy, ok?”

“Shut up.” Doyoung snapped, without turning back to look at him. “This conversation has been a long time coming. And I mean to say what’s on my mind.”

“Don’t call me irrational,” Ten snarled, clenching his fists. “You’re being a classic bitch. Acting one way to my face and screwing me over for an alpha behind my back. I’ve got nothing to say to a two-faced liar like you.”

Doyoung’s eyes opened wide, incredulous. “I’m a liar? That’s so hypocritical, I don’t even know what to say. You lie every day. Your smile is fake. All you do is mope around the home, mope around work, smelling like dead flowers! You don’t eat, you don’t exercise. You’re not okay, you haven’t been okay, and that continues to be my problem!”

Now it was Ten’s turn to gape. “So that’s how you feel about me? I stuck by you for ten years, I even tried to be happy for you when you found your mate, but I’m the problem?”

“That’s right. You are the problem,” Doyoung snarled back.

“Doyoung,” Jaeyhun said in a warning tone. The alpha was getting up off the couch. “You should stop. He -”

“Don’t tell me what to do with my own ex boyfriend.” Doyoung interrupted, flashing a glare at his mate. His rose scent was sharpening, becoming acrid. “And I remember telling you to shut up.”

Ten jerked back, his shoulders hitting the wall. Emotionally he hit a harder wall, hearing Doyoung say it for the first time.

They were over, for real.

Hearing Doyoung call him an ex made the rejection sharper and more painful, like a hook dug in his viscera. The feeling brought him up short, smothering his anger like a cold waterfall.

He had always held out a little hope. It was hard to believe Doyoung didn't want him when they were living together, still in sync, treating each other with the same quiet thoughtfulness. Doyoung still acted like a lover, protecting him and assuring his comfort, kissing him when it was time to say good night. Doyoung confused him, blurring all the lines, trampling boundaries. Treating him with such cruel kindness.

This way was better. This way. With shouting and angry words.

Doyoung was still talking, gesturing wildly, but Ten wasn’t listening. The words were meaningless, flowing over him like he was a rock in a running river, incapable of moving him an inch. He’d had enough now and he didn’t want to do this anymore. He let his shoulders slump as the poisonous anger trickled out, leaving him hollow and aching. He waited for a pause in Doyoung’s monologue before he spoke.

“I give up. You win.” He said quietly.

Doyoung narrowed his eyes suspiciously. “What?”

“I’ll move out. There’s nothing worth fighting for here anyway. I’ll get a realtor to appraise the place and you can pay me half the current value.”

“Augh!” Doyoung seemed even more angry. He put his hand to his head as he whipped around, pacing across the room and back. “Are you kidding me? That’s what you have to say when I want to have an honest talk with you? I’m so fucking frustrated right now I want to wring your pretty little neck. Every time I try to talk with you I get shut down, I don’t know why I even try. You want to move out? Fine then. I’m not going to stop you.” Unexpectedly, he grasped Ten by the arm and wrenched him into motion. “Get the hell out. Just go!”

Ten staggered to stay on his feet, legs stretching to keep up as he was forced toward the door. “Open!” Doyoung bellowed, and when the door was wide enough he shoved Ten out. 

Thrown off balance, Ten fell down on one knee. Ignoring the sting, he stood up in time to see the door slam closed with a heavy thunk.

He could have gone back in if he wanted to. Doyoung wouldn’t be able to change the voice code that quickly. He could get some clothes, some toiletries and head to a nice hotel.

But he dragged his way to the elevator in his socks, head down. His skin was still shivering from the aftereffects of his momentary fury, his heart still beating frantically. He felt terrible, nervous and half sick. He wasn’t going back in there. He wasn’t wanted. That wasn’t his home anymore.

He waited for the lift. As soon as he got in Jaehyun burst out of the apartment, whirling around to see Ten in the elevator. 

“Wait! Don’t go.” The handsome alpha called, tone strained with concern. He began to run.

Ten watched him impassively through the closing elevator doors.


End file.
